


on the phone

by softboyhannie (orphan_account)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, NSFW, Oblivious Youngmin, kinda soft, lowkey smut, needy woong, rain!!!!, woongmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softboyhannie
Summary: "Woong, come back inside, it's raining," Youngmin called from the front porch, holding a towel."But hyung, the rain is fun!""Honey, you're gonna get a stuffy nose, get inside,"Woong looked back at Youngmin and smiled brightly."No,"





	on the phone

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the woongmin tag is dry so im adding to it  
also this is my first work on here!!!!! i hope you enjoy reading this~~~

Woong sat on the couch, tossing an orange and chewing on some random plastic he found on the floor. The TV was on, but it was set to some random, boring channel that Woong didn't like, nor was he paying attention to. 

"Youngminnie hyung!" Woong called, falling back into the cushions of the sofa. He was so booooooooooooored! There was nothing to do around here. 

"Wait just a few more minutes, Woongie. I'm on the phone with my co-worker," Youngmin replied from the kitchen. Woong frowned.

"Who? That one girl that you won't stop talking about? What was her name again?"

The older rolled his eyes. "Minji." he said firmly, glaring at Woong. Woong crossed his arms and huffed.

"Fine, if you want to be that way, then so be it!" Woong muttered, getting off the couch and waddling to the front door. Rain was pouring down harshly onto the ground, sounding as if something was slapping continuously. Nonchalantly, he looked back between Youngmin and the window. When Youngmin finally looked up at him, he swung the door open with a loud squeal, not bothering to put any shoes on, bring an umbrella, or even close the door. He hopped down the steps and into a puddle, splashing his now damp clothes with dirty water. He giggled cutely as he played around in the wet, soggy, muddy grass. 

Youngmin groaned, then said to his co-worker, "I'm sorry, I have to go. My annoying little-shit puppy just escaped the house and is playing around in the rain like an idiot. I might call you back, so be on the lookout!" Youngmin ended the call, then put his phone down and practically ran into the bathroom. He emerged with an essential item and headed outside. 

"Woong, come back inside, it's raining," Youngmin called from the front porch, holding a towel.

"But hyung, the rain is fun!"

"Honey, you're gonna get a stuffy nose, get inside,"

Woong looked back at Youngmin and smiled brightly.

"No," Woong got up and dashed to the middle of the street, dancing to the nonexistent rhythm of the rain. He wiggled his butt and his voice rang out;

"I wanna breathe, just set me free," Youngmin smiled, just the tiniest bit, and said to himself, "What a cute weirdo,"

Youngmin continued to stare at the younger, wondering how he can be so annoying yet so charming. He rested his hip on the wood beam supporting the canopy thing and swung the towel in his arms. 

"Woongie, Woongie!" shouted Youngmin, who's patience was running thin. Woong stopped his dancing and just stood there, right in the middle of the road. "Hurry up! Hyungie wants cuddles," Youngmin put the cutest pout he could on his lips and opened his arms for a hug. Unexpectedly, Woong turned his back huffed. He was such a sucker for cuddles, but right now he was in a weird mood. He felt like a child. 

"If you want cuddles so bad, go get them from that Minji girl you were talking to," Woong stomped his foot on the ground, and tons of water flew into his face. He was thrown into a fit of laughter, almost falling to the floor. 

"Woong." Youngmin said seriously, pursing his lips. "If you don't get in here right now, I'm locking you out for the rest of the night," Woong smirked. 

"I could just go to Donghyun's—wait no hyung, please!" Woong looked back and Youngmin was already shutting the door behind him. The younger started to run up the driveway, only to slip in one of the puddles and fall onto his face. He whimpered and turned onto his back, making grabby hands at the very shocked Youngmin. Without missing a beat, Youngmin came back outside and picked Woong up, for the boy wasn't heavy enough for Youngmin to struggle. 

"Hyung," Woong cried, burying his face into Youngmin's chest. Youngmin sat him down on the bathroom floor and scowled. 

"Stop acting like a baby, Woongie." Youngmin squatted down on kissed Woong's very wet forehead, smiling fondly at the tiny boy right after. 

"I thought you were gonna hit me," Woong said as he slipped out of his shirt, and looked at Youngmin with sparkling eyes. "Turn on the bath, please?" he put his hands together and whined, making a kissy face.

"Fine, fine," Youngmin ran the water and helped the smaller boy into the bath. After he was done, he left and sat down in the living room. 

\-----  
Woong got out of the bath, drying himself with a towel and walking into their shared room. Upon seeing that Youngmin wasn't there, he frowned. Probably on the phone with that girl again. He sat down on the bed and fiddled with his fingers, pouting. What's up with them? It can't just be a conversation about work. What's so important about work anyway? Shouldn't Woong be more important to him than this girl?

A wonderful idea came to him. He bit his lip and smirked as he opened the closet door and picked out one of Youngmin's sweaters; the one Youngmin loved to see on him. He put it on with nothing underneath and nuzzled into the soft, thick cotton. It was a pretty pastel pink with "baby" printed on it in big, chunky letters. It was adorable and Woong wore it a lot.

Woong padded out to the living room, staring deviously at Youngmin. Just as Woong predicted, Youngmin was on the phone. He laughed at something the person on the other line said then said, "Minji, stop. You're too funny," 

Woong most definitely didn't like that. He stood in front of Youngmin and stared at him innocently. He smiled then kneeled on the floor and spread Youngmin's legs. Was he out of his mind? Most definitely yes. They had never done anything dirty before! But a possessive Woong was willing to do anything to keep his Youngminnie. 

He rubbed his hands along Youngmin's thigh and got a disapproving look from the older boy. Woong blew him a kiss before going back to his antics. He looked up at Youngmin and slowly unzipped his pants, then pulled down his boxers just enough to reveal his dick. Woong shakily wrapped his hand around Youngmin's large shaft, pumping it up and down. He waited for a reaction from the older, but he got none. He continued to listen to Minji with a small smile on his face. 

"Fuck that," Woong thought. He went faster and finally felt him go hard in his palms. His gaze flicked back up to Youngmin and he saw his face scrunched up and his free hand tapping on his thigh persistently. Good. Woong leaned forward and licked his lips, eyes on the big thing in front of him. He opened his mouth and sucked on the head, making Youngmin jolt. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was trying to squirm away from him. Seeing that, Woong went further down and bobbed his head, thinking of what to do with his tongue. Just leave it there? Lick it? Woong didn't know. So he just swirled it all around, hollowing his cheeks and breathing out through his nose. Youngmin let out a loud gasp followed by a groan.

"Oh no, s-sorry that was—was my puppy acting up agai-again," Youngmin said. He mouthed "stop" to Woong, who only titled his head. He took his mouth off of Youngmin's dick and whined, "Why? Don't you want your most beloved, precious boyfriend to suck your dick?" He carried on moving his hand vigorously up and down. Youngmin bucked his hips into Woong's small hand, almost growling. 

"You're having your dick sucked while on the phone with me even when you knew I was flirting with you?" When Woong heard that, he couldn't help but feel insanely jealous and mad. She was flirting with him? His Youngmin? He reached under Youngmin's cock and fondled his balls while letting his mouth go all the way to the base. He choked a little bit, but tried to relax his throat as much as possible.

"Oh, fuck, Woong," Youngmin ran his hands through Woong's hair and pulled, thrusting up into his mouth. 

"You two are so disgusting! I'm hanging up. Goodbye, Youngmin," 

Woong finally let off and smirked up at Youngmin. "How did you like that?"

Youngmin exhaled. "Y-you're not finished, are you?" Woong only giggled in response. He was aching hard and could feel his precum dripping onto the floor, but he wanted to torture Youngmin. Youngmin sighed then picked up the smaller boy by the armpits and threw him onto the couch. The pink sweater rode up and he could see Woong's cute little dick poking out, all red and twitching.

"Need some help with that?" Youngmin cocked an eyebrow and crawled on top of him. Woong bit his lip. 

"Yes, please,"

**Author's Note:**

> helllllllooooooooooo  
i might add a second part  
but because im doing this on a sunday night and this is my school chromebook im not about to bring a draft of porn to school then get teased by my friends heheheh thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
